


Acceptance

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday after the blizzard is spent together home. At the end of the day Cullen gets exactly what he'd hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday is date day/night. Varric lives in 2A and Blackwall in 2B, Dorian and Cullen's neighbors respectively.
> 
> Out of order again but oh well. Enjoy. =)

Saturday began with breakfast in Cullen’s apartment. Normally they would have gone out somewhere afterwards but they moved across the hall instead. Neither of them wanted to brave the deep snow drifts and bitter cold that had moved in after the blizzard. The day continued with cuddling on the couch while a movie played. After a simple lunch they joined Varric and Blackwall in 2A for an afternoon of wicked grace. Cullen’s wallet was considerably emptier than it had been when they left.

Dorian provided supper and the leftover slices of pizza were now cooling in the fridge. The box was folded up and sitting on its side by the garbage can. The computer was playing some mellow music and they were sitting on his leather sofa. What had begun as quiet conversation turned into kissing and Cullen didn’t have much on his mind except enjoying Dorian’s company.

Their tongues were sliding together, their heads cocked to the side slightly. Cullen was sitting on his hip with one arm along the back of the couch and the other on Dorian’s side. Dorian was leaning over supporting himself with a hand high up on Cullen’s thigh, the other on Cullen’s shoulder. He pulled back slightly and pushed on that shoulder when Cullen tried to follow him. Dorian swung his leg over Cullen’s lap and he shifted to sit flat.

“Much better,” Dorian murmured smiling.

Cullen slipped his hands under Dorian’s shirt and slid them up his back. Dorian hummed before leaning over and softly kissing his lips. He pulled away again, this time smirking as he reached for the top button on Cullen’s shirt. Cullen sat back, his hands sliding down and coming to rest on Dorian’s hips. His shirt was pushed open in short order, untucked in the front. Fingers skated lightly over his skin, pausing to rub his nipples then descending down his stomach. His heart beat faster as the very tips stopped under his waist band.

“How far are you going to let me go?” Dorian said tugging lightly on his pants.

“As far as you want,” Cullen said without hesitation. Since the power outage earlier in the week he’d been looking forward to Saturday, hoping.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom then,” he said evenly. Dorian backed off of the couch and stood, pulling him along by the front of his jeans. “We’ll need a few things.”

He pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor along the way. Dorian stopped at the edge of his bed and turned. The button of his jeans was undone followed quickly by his zipper. Cullen was a little surprised when he backed away without pushing the loose fabric down over his hips.

“You never actually told me if you’re a virgin,” said Dorian sweeping off his polo shirt.

“Technically I’m not,” Cullen said watching him pull the button on his slacks. “There have been a couple of women but… nothing very recent.”

“Let’s define recent,” he said stepping out of his pants.

“Almost ten years,” said Cullen softly.

“Fasta Vass,” Dorian swore, his eyebrows climbing. “Have you been single the whole time?”

“No,” he said shuffling his bare feet on the tan carpet. “My last girlfriend thought I was impotent. She was a lovely young lady but…”

“Not really your type.” Dorian smiled and stepped closer wearing only his underwear.

He pushed Cullen’s jeans down and sunk with them. Despite this embarrassing chat his cock was still straining the little button that held his boxers closed. Dorian slowly peeled down the thin cotton. His stiff member bobbed up as it was freed and Dorian kissed the very tip. Cullen’s heart sped again.

“Maker,” said Dorian reverently.

He kissed the tip again and took just the head into his mouth, tongue swirling, hands sliding up his legs and coming to rest on his thighs. Cullen took a shuddering breath and ran his fingers through his short inky black hair. Dorian sucked, his cheeks hollowed and pulled off with a pop.

“Now who’s teasing,” Cullen said after another shuddering breath.

“As much as I want this beautiful thick cock,” said Dorian smoothly as he stood. “Since we aren’t aroused quite past the point of reason yet. And since it’s been such a dreadfully long time for you. I’d like to know what you want.”

“You,” Cullen said quietly. He took a deep breath and pushed Dorian’s underwear down enough to free his length and gripped it lightly. “This.”

“You continue to surprise me,” Dorian said sliding his hands over Cullen’s hips to his arse. “Big strapping man that you are I had assumed..."

Cullen put a finger over his lips and smiled. “Hush. I’m not quite as innocent as everyone believes me to be.”

“Fingers or toys?” said Dorian smirking.

“Fingers,” he said sheepishly. “I was never quite brave enough to go _into_ a sex shop never mind buy anything.”

“I think that’s more shyness than bravery,” Dorian said softly. He squeezed Cullen’s arse and his voice became sultry. “Enough chatter. You’ve waited long enough.”

Dorian gently pushed him to the bed. Cullen scooted backwards a little, his knees and his head resting at the very edges of the bed. He kicked off his pants and his boxers while Dorian removed his impractical silky underthings and lifted his legs, holding them up behind his knees. Cullen wasn’t half as nervous as he’d expected to be lying on his back spread open for him. Having been experimenting with his fingers for quite some time he was actually very eager.

His excitement grew as Dorian pulled open the drawer on his nightstand and crawled onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. It only took him a moment to roll a condom on and a moment more to slick his entrance. Dorian took several minutes with his fingers however. He started with two, slowly thrusting and spreading, loosening that tight ring of muscles. Cullen was breathing heavily when he added a third and groaned softly when Dorian finally pushed his cock slowly inside. It felt better than he’d imagined.

“Do you need me to wait?” Dorian asked quietly when they were flush.

Cullen shook his head and let go of his legs. They came to rest over Dorian’s thighs. His eyelids slid down as he began thrusting, slow and steady. Dorian leaned over and their lips met. Their tongues slid around and together, slow and lazy like the ones that had begun on the sofa. Cullen ran his hands up and down Dorian’s flat chest, pausing to rub at the hard pebbles his nipples had become.

Gradually the pace sped until their foreheads were pressed together, each of them panting heavily. Cullen’s cock lay stiffly between them, positively throbbing from arousal and pleasure but he didn’t dare touch it. He wanted this to last and it wouldn’t take much to push him over that edge. Dorian apparently had other ideas however. He straightened, pulling out of Cullen’s weak grip on his sides, still thrusting as he gripped Cullen and stroked.

The building tension exploded and Cullen gasped as he sprayed seed all over his abdomen. Dorian groaned and gripped his thighs, pushing them up and thrusting hard as he chased his own orgasm. Cullen moaned and gasped until his rhythm finally faltered. Dorian was panting heavily as he pulled out and wearily leaned forward over him.

“You can… certainly test… a man’s stamina,” he managed between heaving breaths.

“Can I stay here tonight?” said Cullen smiling wearily.

“Shower first,” Dorian said nodding. “Then we snuggle.”

“Together,” he said smiling. “And in the morning we can do it again.”

“That sounds wonderful,” said Dorian. He pressed their lips together and sat up, still breathing heavily. “You get to do all the work though.”

Cullen smiled and closed his eyes, tired but content, completely comfortable with himself for the first time.


End file.
